Brothers battle:Diversion
by CatspawVP
Summary: Some can't deal with death to well....and another threat on the way.sabertooth/blink fic


Well i kinda knew who i wanted next in line for a enemy but thought maybe i should try seeing if i could keep it nonerotic first...by god i can =)   
  
This little blurb comes from a imiage ive had stuck in my mind the past to days of Blink sitting on her grave hugging a leg and looking out toward the sun. now if only i were a atrist =/   
  
The conversation...   
  
Sabertooth's turn at guard duty had come up. He hadn't really made his presance known much more than by killing Wolverine. He didn't understand the hatered the man had for him, but he supposed it was just as well.   
  
He made his way over to Blink's grave and sat down. Next to the semi concious Wildchild, Blink was the closest he had come to having a child. Unlike Wildchicld though she was "normal" (god he hated that word).   
  
He often sat here at night and talkd to her. He didn't know if she could hear him or not, and he guessed it didn't matter anyway since even if she could she would have no way now of expressing it.   
  
He leaned against a tree next to her grave and looked out into the night. He wasn't suprised to hear someone approach as people usually looked in on him.   
  
"How are you holding up?"   
  
This wasn't a suprise. It was Death, or at least that's what she called herself. Sabertooth doubted this young lady was the last thing Blink saw..   
  
"I'll survive. I wish the pup would've. I owed her as much...if not more than she ever owed me."   
  
Death sat next to him looking out into the cool night sky.   
  
"They say the dead tell no tales, that isn't entirely true. Everyone does if you listen right. If you want I can let you talk to her. She isnt to far in my realm yet."   
  
Sabertooth thought about this. What would he say to her. He would of course apologize for letting her down...hell he let her die. He shook his head.   
  
"I appreciate the offer, but even if you are who you say, what could I possibly have to talk to her about? I let her down. You were there, you saw it. I couldn't get to her in time. Now because of me we're short one of our best people and me, I'm short the closest I ever came to a daughter."   
  
Death looked at him. She knew that Blink and Sabertooth were close but didn't know that they meant this much to one another. She looked at her watch.   
  
"Look I'll make a deal with ya. Until this mess is solved, or until you join her in my realm. You can have a hour a night to be with her."   
  
Sabertooth looked at his watch. Appropriately enough it was just about a hour before sunrise.   
  
"Going to turn her into a vampire are ya" he chuckled.   
  
Death giggled, "No. You and I will be the only ones who can see her, though I will let the rest know. While she is her you can talk to her, and yes she will be aware that she is dead. Try it tonight and see."   
  
Sabertooth nodded and Death walked off. About a hour before sunrise Blink materialzed.   
  
"You picked a pretty spot for me."   
  
Sabertooth turned. He saw her as she was before she died, young and with a wild look in her clear eyes.   
  
"I didn't know if you would come or not pup."   
  
Blink smiled and tried to hold back a sniff. "Would you believe one of the reasons was to hear you call me that again?"   
  
Sabertooth chuckled, then thought about what he wanted to say.   
  
"Clarice...I'm sorry. You needed me to be there for you and I let you down. I should've known If we were attacked it wouldn't be one at a time and then to be stupid enough not to try the door."   
  
Clairice's had rested on his shoulder. He was suprised that it didn't feel cold.   
  
"You and I have been caught off guard before. This time it just happened that they got the better of us. Besides. Don't think I hold it against you. I know you tried. And besides I got me revenge on Wolverine before you got at him."   
  
Sabertooth chuckled as he thought about Wolverine's privates floating merrily along the dimensional streams. "Yeah you did at that pup. That was to say the least origional."   
  
Blink chuckled. He had missed her laugh, he didn't know how bad until then. He stood up and looked at her.   
  
She was perched on her gravestone leaning back against the tree with her arms holding one one of her legs, the other was dangling over the grave.   
  
Sabertooth put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I'm glad we have this time pup."   
  
Clarice smiled up at him, "So am I. And if nothing else I get to see a sunrise without worry anymore. We never had a day where the sun meant we didn't go back into hiding."   
  
Sabertooth nodded and looked, the first rays of the sun were coming up. He gripped Blink's shouldere just tight enough, hoping maybe he could hold onto her forever. She rested her head aginst his hand and they watched the sunrise. Then when he turned she was gone.   
  
He went back inside to let Mystique know it was her watch.   
  
"So how was Clairice?"   
  
Sabertooth smiled, "I think she's going to be ok Raven."   
  
Mystique smiled and walked off looking for her backup Random.   
  
Sabertooth knocked on Death and Clairice's(normal) door.   
  
Death opened it up. "I trust everything went well?"   
  
Sabertooth smiled. "Would it be to much to ask if I could have her around every night."   
  
Death smiled. "Not at all. I'll see to it."   
  
Sabertooth nodded in thanks and made his way off to rest.   
  
Mystique and Random went out and were approached by Kang.   
  
"We have a problem."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"If my instruments are right....Galactus."   
  
~catspaw   
  
  
The road rises to meet our feet but we have a long way to go until the journey is complete.   
Furry code:FFTt4f A- C- D H+ M P? R++ T+++ W Z? Sb+ RLAT/U/- a24 cn+++ d-- e* f h** iwf+++ j- p+ sf- 


End file.
